The Never-ending Nightmare
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Every time I close my eyes, I keep having these dreams, but they're not dreams. They're nightmares. I'm in the lab. The lab explodes. I call my family's names, but they're nowhere to be found. My bionics aren't working. A figure comes after me and I run down a tunnel toward the light. I'm almost there. Almost to the end. A voice calls my name. And then, I wake up.
1. Trailer-Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

_Every time I close my eyes._

_I keep having these dreams._

_But, they aren't dreams._

_They're more like nightmares. _

_I find myself in the lab, in my mission suit, all alone. _

_I try calling for my siblings, my family, but they're nowhere to be found. _

_I'm truly all alone. _

_And then right before my eyes, the lab explodes. _

_Yet, the explosion doesn't effect me. _

_When the smoke clears, the lab is totally destroyed. _

_There's debris everywhere and our capsules are nothing, but broken glass on the floor. _

_I yell my family's names again. _

_Still, I get no response. _

_And then, things become worse._

_I look up and see a figure in disguise. _

_Its bright green eyes bore down on me. _

_I try using my bionics on it, but find they're not working. _

_Having no other choice, I run._

_I run, not looking back to see if the figure is following me. _

_And then something else happens._

_The atmosphere around me changes to that of a long, dark tunnel. _

_I'm still running and I see a light at the very end of the tunnel. _

_I run with all the strength I have, trying to get to the end. To that light. _

_I feel like I'm home-free, but then I notice the figure is catching up to me. _

_"What do you want from me?!"_

_The figure is coming closer and moving faster than before. _

_"Go away! Leave me alone!" _

_I'm almost to the end of the tunnel. I'm going to make it. I'm going to escape. _

_"Yes! I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!"_

_And just when I'm about to reach the light..._

_I hear a voice. _

_Calling my name. _

_"Chase! Come back!"_

_And then I wake up. _

**The Never-ending Nightmare **

**Coming in November**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Nightmare

**Hello everyone! As a special treat, I decided to post the first chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare a little earlier than I planned! :D **

**Without further ado, I present to you readers Chapter One: Another Nightmare. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter One: Another Nightmare **

_It's been happening too much lately. These nightmares. I don't know where they're coming from, but they're sure annoying. I can't stop them at all! No matter what I do! Why won't they just go away?!_

_I'm sorry…I'm just really tired right now. It's making me cranky. I've been deprived of sleep for how many nights, I really can't count. And it's all due to those silly nightmares. _

_School's been more difficult for me than usual. Usually it's a breeze and I enjoy it, but now I absolutely hate it! Because of me being so drowsy, I'm having trouble focusing in class. Wow. It's hard for me to say that. Adam's the one who can't focus in class, not me. I'm the smartest person in the world and yet, I can't concentrate on my schoolwork. _

_This is all too much for me to handle. I need to find out why I'm having these nightmares. What they're all about. Most importantly, how to stop them for good. And I need to do it before I finally break. _

_But how? How do I do it? Just how? I'm not used to not knowing the answer to things. I'm just not!_

"Chase?"

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"Come on! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Chase opened his eyes to see his siblings looking down on him. "Guys?"

"Oh thank goodness!" Bree let out a sigh of relief. Adam patted his sister on the back, looking concerned.

"What happened?"

Leo frowned. "You don't remember?" He asked, staring at his brother.

Chase shook his head. "No."

"You passed out in the middle of class." Bree explained.

"We were so worried about you!" Leo exclaimed.

"We thought you would never wake up." Adam replied.

"I passed out in class?" Chase repeated. He looked at his surroundings. He was lying on the couch in the living room. How did he get here? How long had he been out?

"Chase," Bree said, looking serious. "You were out for three hours."

Chase made no reaction. He focused his attention back on his sister, who gazed at him.

"We immediately brought you back here." Leo stated. "We've been waiting the whole time, hoping you'd wake up."

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. He wondered if his father knew about this.

"He's at a conference, but we did contact him." Bree answered. "He'll be here soon to run some tests on you."

"What for?"

Bree's expression turned angry. "To find out why you passed out and didn't wake up for three hours!"

Adam grabbed his sister's shoulders and pulled her back from getting ready to lunge at Chase. Bree looked at her brother and calmed down. "Thanks Adam."

Adam smiled, not saying anything.

"Hey guys," Chase stated. "I appreciate your concern, but I'd like some privacy right now."

Leo nodded, understanding. "Of course. Come on, let's go down to the lab." He motioned Adam and Bree to follow him. They obliged and left, leaving Chase alone in the living room.

Once his siblings were gone, Chase grabbed onto a pillow and repeatedly punched his fist into it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He grumbled. "I should've known!" He then threw the pillow on the floor. "I should've known…"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know why. They don't know, but I do. It's those dumb nightmares!"

_It's true. I never told my siblings or the rest of the family about my nightmares. At first, I didn't feel the need to. I thought they were just a fluke and they'd go away, but they haven't. They're becoming worse with every passing day. Now I'm starting to pass out and have nightmares. It's crazy!_

_I know I should tell them the truth. Tell them what's been going on. But something inside of me is preventing me from doing so. I wanna tell them. I really do, but I can't seem to._

_I just can't seem to. _

"Ugh!" Chase came out of his thoughts as a searing pain went through his head. "No! Not again! No!" He cried out as he began to lose consciousness. "Don't…do…this…to…me…again!"

"No…" Chase mumbled as he slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"I'm really worried about him." Bree said, crossing her arms and staring off into the distance.<p>

"Who?" Adam asked, clueless. Bree glared at her brother.

"Chase! Who else?!" She yelled.

"Oh." Adam realized. "Right."

Leo shook his head. "This may sound crazy to you, but…" He stopped.

"But what, Leo?" Bree asked. She wanted to know what her brother was thinking, whether crazy or not.

"But I feel Chase has been hiding something from us." Leo continued. "Haven't you noticed he's been acting weirder than usual?"

"I'm going to need more information." Adam stated.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Like in school, he just doesn't seem to be enjoying it anymore. He's having more difficulty getting through his classes and during lunch, he's always cranky and snappy. He hardly wants to talk to us."

"You're right." Bree agreed. "Like yesterday, Chase yelled at me for asking him to help me with my math homework."

Adam nodded. "Yeah! He always protests and gives me a nasty glare whenever I want to toss him around."

"Adam," Bree stated. "He's always that way when you want to bionic brother toss him."

"Oh." Adam realized again. "Right."

"Maybe we should ask Chase about that." Leo replied. "Find out what's been bugging him lately that he's so rude to us."

"I agree," Bree responded. "We need to get some answers from him."

"Then let's do it!" Leo put his hand out. "Are you with me?"

Bree smiled, putting her hand on top of Leo's. "Yes!"

"Adam?"

"What are we talking about again?"

"Adam!"

"Oh! Right! I'm in!" Adam put his hand on top of Bree's and Leo's.

"Mission: Interrogate Chase is a go!"

* * *

><p><em>Chase woke up again, but this time, he was in another nightmare. He groaned. "Just what I suspected…another one of these." <em>

_Chase looked around and saw he was in the lab. He had his mission suit on. _

_"__And let me guess? The lab explodes." _

_Seconds passed and nothing happened. Chase couldn't believe it. _

_"__Huh! I guess not." He walked around the lab and picked up an invention that was on Leo's Mission Specialist desk. He stared at it, expecting it to do something. _

_"__Hmm…" He mumbled. "I wonder what this is." _

_Suddenly, the invention in Chase's hand disappeared. He gasped and backed away startled. _

_"__What?!" _

_He turned around to see parts of the lab were starting to fade away. Chase panicked._

_"__When the lab explodes, it doesn't effect me." Chase reminded himself. "But now the lab is disappearing, I don't want to wait to find out if I disappear too or not!" He then started running, looking behind him to see the lab completely fade away. _

_"__Whew…so close!" Chase then saw he was running through a tunnel. "This again? Oh great!" _

_It was the same dark, long tunnel Chase would keep running through, never reaching the end._

_"__The end with the light. I do wonder what would happen next if I ever reach it." _

_Chase then stopped abruptly as black smoke appeared before him. "What the?!"_

_The black smoke manifested into that same cloaked figure with the bright green eyes Chase would encounter. _

_"__Not you again! What do you want?!" Chase yelled. _

_The figure didn't say anything nor did it make any kind of movement. Chase sighed. "I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" _

_The figure didn't move. Chase felt anger bubble inside of him. _

_"__I said move!" He pushed the figure aside, which fell onto the ground. Chase laughed. "That was easy!" _

_The figure stood up again and its glowing green eyes glared at Chase. It put its hand out and Chase felt his body go stiff. _

_"__I…I can't move!" Chase exclaimed, struggling in the figure's grip. "How…how are you doing that?!" _

_The figure clenched its fist and Chase noticed he was losing air. He couldn't breathe. The figure was suffocating him!_

_"__Let…me…go! I can't…breathe!" Chase gaped. "And my…bionics…aren't working!" _

_The figure let out an evil laugh, seeing Chase so weak and defenseless. _

_"__Adam! Bree! Leo!" Chase called for his siblings, but he knew they weren't around. There was no one to save him. _

_"__Help!" _

* * *

><p>"Help!" Chase woke up, his breathing heavy. He then noticed he was in his capsule. Mr. Davenport was looking at him, worry etched on his face.<p>

The capsule door opened and Chase cautiously stepped out. He stumbled a bit, but Mr. Davenport managed to catch him in time before he did a face-plant on the floor.

"Thanks…Dad." Chase felt a little weird saying that, but he didn't care.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport put his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm very worried."

"Why?"

"You were upstairs on the couch and you were sleeping." Mr. Davenport explained.

"And you're worried because?"

"You looked very agitated."

Chase frowned. _Because I was having a nightmare, duh! Why wouldn't I be agitated?_

"I ran some tests on you." Mr. Davenport said, walking over to the cyber desk.

Chase followed. "And what were the results?"

Mr. Davenport looked up at his son. "Normal." He stated.

"Normal." Chase repeated.

"Normal." Mr. Davenport said again. He sighed and pressed some buttons. "Normal…"

"So I'm okay. Why the lack of enthusiasm?" Chase joked.

"I don't know." Mr. Davenport replied. "It's just…your siblings think you've been acting weird lately."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"Well," Mr. Davenport continued. "You were kind of rude to Bree yesterday. She just asked a question and you snapped at her."

Chase remembered that. He was a little mean, wasn't he? It was only because he was lacking sleep. No big deal!

"I apologized to her, didn't I?" Chase said. "And I did do her math homework for her. It's all good!"

Mr. Davenport ignored Chase and continued explaining. "I haven't figured out why you passed out earlier. The tests showed me nothing. But don't worry, I'll research it some more later."

_Oh I'm not worried. Because I know you'll research and research and receive nothing. Not even Mr. Davenport's gadgets and inventions can solve my situation with the nightmares. _

_I'm starting to think there really is no solution to them. _

_There's no solution at all. _

"Chase."

"Yeah?" He looked up at his father.

"Get in your capsule. Rest. You need it."

Chase nodded and went back into his capsule.

_You bet I need it. _

Closing his eyes, Chase fell into a deep sleep. The only problem was whether he was going to have another nightmare or not.

**End of Chapter One. **

**And that was Chapter One: Another Nightmare! See you readers tomorrow for Chapter Two: Interrogation!**

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**Welcome back everyone to the second chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Two: Interrogation! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Two: Interrogation **

_I felt myself go into a deep sleep. A peaceful deep sleep. A sleep I haven't had for a long time. The nightmares were gone. For once, they were gone. Out of my mind. But I knew it wasn't the end. They were gonna come back. For now though, I was going to enjoy the time I was currently spending without them. And nothing was going to interrupt that. _

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!"

_I spoke too soon._

Chase opened his eyes to see Douglas standing outside of his capsule. He had a giant grin on his face and Chase was kind of scared by it.

"Um…hello Douglas."

"Hello Chase! Ready for breakfast?" Douglas asked, looking eager.

_Maybe a little too eager._

Chase opened his capsule door and stepped out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's morning already?"

"Yup!" Douglas exclaimed. "Tasha is making breakfast upstairs. Care for some pancakes?"

"I guess so." Truthfully, Chase wasn't that hungry. He just woke up for Pete's sake!

"Great! Come on, kid! Let's scarf down!" Douglas then bounded out of the lab, leaving Chase behind.

"That guy is full of way too much sugar." Chase remarked, walking out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Chase." Tasha greeted her step-son as he walked into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"<p>

Chase smiled a little. "Better than I have before."

Tasha smiled. "Okay, well breakfast is ready. You can take a seat at the table and grab some food for yourself."

"Thanks." Chase walked over to the table and took a seat between Douglas and Leo. He began putting a couple pancakes and some eggs on his plate. While doing so, he looked up to see what his family were doing.

Mr. Davenport was focusing more on the Davenpad in his hand than the assortment of food sitting on his plate, waiting to be eaten.

Bree was unusually quiet. She had her head down and she was taking small bites of her scrambled eggs. Chase wondered why his sister was so solemn. It probably had to do with what happened yesterday.

Adam was more than enthusiastic with his food. He had a tower of about twenty pancakes, all drenched in a pool of maple syrup and butter. He began stuffing them in his mouth, the maple syrup and butter dripping down his chin.

"Goof puncats Tafa." Adam mumbled, his mouth still full of food.

Mr. Davenport looked up from his Davenpad and gave Adam a stern look. "Adam, it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Sourre, Mr. Duvenpot."

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes and went back to paying more attention to his Davenpad.

"Oh, settle down, Donnie." Douglas replied. "The kid's just having some fun. I even do it sometimes."

"I know."

Leo and Douglas both reached for the last pancake. They glared at each other when they noticed they both wanted it.

"I should probably take this." Leo stated.

"But I want it!" Douglas protested.

"I'm doing better in gym class. Trent says I'm improving. I deserve the pancake!" Leo defended.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "You're only improving because of your bionic arm. I deserve the last one!"

"Really?" Leo asked. "And who's the one who kidnapped my siblings and almost made them bionic soldiers of mass destruction?"

Douglas crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. "Fine! You get the pancake."

Leo grinned, grabbing the pancake and proceeding to pour maple syrup on it.

Chase chuckled. Breakfast sure can be the most entertaining meal of the day.

"Calm down, you two." Tasha walked over to the table. "Here Douglas. I made another pancake, specifically for you." She said, putting a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake on Douglas's plate.

"Oh goodie!" Douglas rubbed his hands together, drooling at the sight of the food.

Everyone stared at him. There was a mix of looks of awe and disgust among the other family members.

"I want a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake!" Adam exclaimed, disappointed.

"I think you've had enough pancakes, Adam." Chase told his brother.

"Well," Mr. Davenport put his Davenpad down. "I gotta go to another Davenport Industries conference." He got up, kissed his wife, and said good-bye to the kids and his brother before grabbing his jacket and exiting out the door.

"Chase," Bree looked up from her plate of half-eaten eggs. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About…you."

"Why?" Chase asked, not liking where this was going.

"You've been acting odd lately." Bree replied. "We, as your siblings, are concerned about you, Chase."

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "We wanna find out why!"

Chase stood up from the table, his chair falling to the ground with a loud bang.

"I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" He yelled, running off.

Everyone stared shock at what just happened.

Bree looked down at her feet. "He snapped…again."

"Chase definitely isn't fine." Leo said. "There's something seriously wrong with him."

"We gotta go after him." Bree stated, getting up from the table. "We have to convince him to tell us what's going on!"

"I got the bucket!" Adam exclaimed, holding up a bucket that he apparently had handy.

"Uh…Adam I think we can go without the bucket." Leo said. Bree nodded in agreement.

Adam shrugged, throwing the bucket away.

"He must have gone into the lab! Let's go!" Bree stated, running toward the elevator, her brothers following right behind.

* * *

><p>Chase was in his capsule, just staring ahead. He sighed, thinking hard. What was he going to do? His siblings were on to him and they knew something was up. And unfortunately for Chase, they weren't going to back off until they know.<p>

_But I can't tell them. I just can't. It'll ruin everything. I don't want to risk anything happening if I tell them. Something horrible happening. I don't want them to be involved in this mess I'm in. I want to keep them safe, not put them in danger. Why can't they understand that I'm just trying to protect them?_

_Why can't they understand that?_

_Why?_

"He's in here somewhere." A voice replied. Chase knew that voice. It was Bree.

"Hey! Look! He's in his capsule!" Adam exclaimed, pointing to Chase's capsule with Chase inside.

Chase groaned. _What a great hiding place. My capsule. I really didn't think this through!_

"Chase?" Leo asked, tapping on the capsule door. "Please come out."

"Yeah, talk to us. You can tell us anything. We're your siblings. We'll listen." Bree explained.

"And we promise we won't laugh. Unless it's about how short you are, then I'll probably laugh." Adam stated.

"Adam!" Bree hissed, punching her brother in the arm. "Stop!"

"Ow…" Adam rubbed his arm. "Did Douglas give you super strength or what?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "No, Adam. He didn't."

Chase looked at his siblings. They seemed to really want to talk to him. To listen. And help in any way they can.

_But they can't help, remember? You just told yourself that. _

_I know! But I'm kind of a rock in a hard place right now. _

_Really? Just shoo them away and convince them that you're okay. _

_But I'm really not. _

"Chase?"

"Look," Chase said, opening the door and stepping out of his capsule. "I know you really want to help me. But you can't. There's nothing you can do. Just let me deal with it myself, okay? Please? Trust me on this. I just need time to figure things out. Okay?"

"What?" Bree asked. "Chase! We still don't know what's going on with you!"

"And let's just keep it that way. It's best that you don't know."

"That's it! Let's grab him!" Adam yelled, taking hold of Chase's arms.

"Adam!" Chase struggled in his brother's grip. "Let me go!"

"No! You're gonna tell us! One way or another!" Adam protested. He turned to look at Leo. "Leo! We need some rope and a chair! Stat!"

"Uh…okay?" The boy then rushed off to grab the requested items.

"Bree, can you grab his legs?" Adam asked his sister.

Bree frowned. "Adam, I don't think-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Bree grabbed onto her brother's legs. "I still don't think this is a good idea though."

"It's the perfect idea!" Adam exclaimed. "We'll tie him up in a chair and shine a bright light into his face until he talks!"

"In other words, you're saying we'll interrogate him."

"That's what I just said!" Adam replied. "Think, Bree!"

"I got the things!" Leo announced, coming back into the lab. He was carrying a wooden chair and some thick rope.

"Put him in the chair." Adam commanded. Chase grunted as he was plopped down into the chair. Bree took the rope and super sped around Chase.

"There." She said. "He's tied up."

"Good! Dim the lights!" Adam said, clapping his hands. The lights in the lab dimmed and a bright spotlight came on, shining down on Chase.

"Now," Adam stated, crouching down until he was eye-level with his brother. "Confess!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Are you guys crazy? You think tying me up on this chair will make me talk?" He asked as if it was a joke. "Nice try, but I told you I'm not saying anything!"

Adam cracked his knuckles. "We'll see about that…Leo!"

"Yes, Adam?" Leo asked, walking up to his brother.

"Grab my secret weapon."

"I have no idea what that is." Leo replied, crossing his arms.

Adam sighed. "The squirt gun with the mystery goo in it!"

"Oh…that secret weapon." Leo realized. He then bolted off to get it.

"Really? You're gonna squirt me with goo?" Chase asked. "That's your brilliant idea to get me to talk?"

"Yes! And you will confess!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam-"

"Quiet, Bree. The master is at work." Adam shushed his sister. Bree rolled her eyes.

"I give up." She said. "He's not going to talk, Adam!"

"You're giving up already? Come on, Bree! What are you? A quitter? We're just about to crack this case wide open!"

"I highly doubt that." Bree replied, looking unamused.

"I got your secret weapon!" Leo yelled, entering the lab and tossing the squirt gun to Adam.

Adam caught it and grinned, pointing it at Chase. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How many times must I tell you?! I am not confessing!" Chase yelled, getting extremely annoyed.

"Then take this!" Adam pulled the trigger on the squirt gun.

"Adam! No!" Bree jumped forward attempting to snatch the toy away from her brother's hands, but she was too late.

Chase sat there covered in nasty green goo. He looked seriously upset.

"Adam! How could you?!"

"I was just trying to get him to say something, Bree!"

"Well, look at what you've done! You totally blew it!" Bree yelled. She wanted to get her brother to talk, but not like this!

"Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked, looking at him concerned.

Chase didn't make any reaction. He just sat there staring off into the distance.

"Chase?"

"Chase, can you hear me?"

Three words flashed across Chase's vision and he slipped away into unconsciousness once again.

_Commando App Engaged. _

**End of Chapter Two. **

**And that was Chapter Two: Interrogation! I'll be posting Chapter Three: Spike Attack later today so see you readers then!  
><strong>

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	4. Chapter 3: Spike Attack

**Hello again everyone and welcome back to the third chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Three: Spike Attack! **

**To RandomGirl (Guest): Well yes, you absolutely can use my Pit of Doom. I'm sure Kenny will love it very much. :P Also, Stella will not be narrating this story. She's off on vacation in some unknown galaxy far, far away. She said she needed to look for a purple pony named Blue. I think she's been spending too much time with Adam. But don't worry, she'll be back someday to narrate. You can bet on it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Three: Spike Attack **

Chase (or should I say Spike) ripped the rope that was tied around him and stood up, glaring daggers at Adam, Bree, and Leo.

"No one ties me up, bubbleneck!" He yelled at Adam.

"Great job, Adam. You activated Spike!" Bree chastised her brother. Adam frowned.

"I didn't mean to!" He said. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with my brother!"

"We all did." Bree stated. "But now we have to get Chase back!"

Spike grabbed the wooden chair he was formerly sitting on and smashed it against his head. He roared, causing Leo to freak out and scream. He then made his escape toward the elevator, but was stopped by Bree, who super sped after him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Leo! Don't be a coward!" She told her brother.

"But I wanna be a coward!" Leo exclaimed. "It's Spike!"

Bree rolled her eyes and dragged Leo back to where Adam was hiding behind the cyber desk as Spike trashed the lab.

"He's out of control!" He yelled as Bree and Leo came over.

"I know." Bree agreed. "We gotta do something to stop him!"

"But what?" Leo asked, having no idea what to do.

Adam then yelped as Spike grabbed onto his shirt and thrust him onto the floor. He groaned from the contact.

"Adam!" Bree called, seeing her brother on the floor.

"That must've hurt." Leo commented.

Spike took Adam's squirt gun and pointed it at him. "Here, have some goo!" He then pulled the trigger and the green goo splattered onto Adam.

"Yuck!" Bree said, disgusted.

"I do not want to know what that mystery goo is." Leo replied.

Spike then dropped the toy and fell down onto the ground. Bree gasped and immediately ran over to his side.

"Chase, are you back?" She asked, shaking her brother. "Chase?"

"He passed out again?" Leo shook his head. "This has been happening way too much."

"Chase? Chase!" Bree continued shaking her brother, but despite her efforts to wake him up, he didn't.

Adam joined his sister and looked down at Chase. "What happened?" He asked.

Bree sighed. "He passed out…again."

* * *

><p><em>Chase's Commando App had disengaged, but now he was stuck in another nightmare. He looked around to see he was in a cage. Chase walked up to the bars of the cage and looked through them to see another cage across from his. There was someone trapped inside of it like he was, but Chase couldn't make out who it was. <em>

_"__Hello?" He called. "Anyone?"_

_The person glanced at Chase, but then immediately turned away. _

_Chase scoffed. "I guess someone doesn't want to talk." He walked away from the bars of the cage and stared at the gray stone wall. _

_"__I wonder who that person is. Is it the figure that keeps haunting me? What if it's one of my siblings? Why is that person trapped in a cage like me? I'd really like to know." Chase muttered to himself.  
><em>

_Chase had a lot of questions ever since these nightmares started. The most important one was who the figure was. There had to be someone under that black cloak. But who? _

_Chase turned back around and debated on how to escape this cell. His bionics didn't work in these nightmares, but there had to be some way to break the bars. _

_"__Maybe I'll find some object I can use." Chase told himself, searching around the cage. However, he came back with nothing. The cell he was in was completely empty. _

_"__I guess my only option is force." Chase then put his fist up and punched the bars. He winced and cradled his now injured hand. "Well, that backfired." _

_Suddenly, the bars of the cage melted into a gooey glob. The space before Chase was now open for him to freely escape. _

_"__Huh. That was easy." Chase said. "Maybe too easy…" He walked out of the cage, only to accidentally step in the glob. _

_"__Ew…this is disgusting!" Chase exclaimed, trying to get his foot out of the sticky mass. "Ugh! What is this stuff?" _

_Chase's attempts to get unstuck failed. Instead, the glob started growing, climbing up Chase's leg and overtaking his entire body. _

_"__Ugh! Get off me! No! No!" Chase yelled as the gooey stuff made it up to his neck. _

_"__No!" _

* * *

><p>"No…no!"<p>

"Chase! Wake up!"

Chase woke up to Bree's worried face looking over him. Adam and Leo were beside her. Their expressions were a mix between shocked and curious.

Chase sat upright. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you okay? Does something hurt?" Bree asked.

"Kind of."

"You did take a nasty fall when you passed out." Leo pointed out.

"Chase."

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Bree looked very serious when she asked.

Chase paused. He couldn't tell the truth, could he? He couldn't tell his siblings just yet. Of course, they already had an idea of what was happening to him. But Chase wasn't ready to confirm it as true. He had to lie or make up an excuse. Anything.

"No," Chase finally said. "I didn't have a bad dream. I was just tired."

Bree stared at Chase for a few seconds before responding. "Okay. By the way, Spike came out. Do you remember that?"

Chase shook his head. He never remembered being Spike, but after seeing the trashed state of the lab, he could guess that Spike did come out.

Bree frowned. "Just what I thought." She stood up and walked out of the lab. "Adam, Leo, come."

After hearing their sister beckoning for them, Adam and Leo left, not saying a word to Chase.

The elevator doors slid closed. Chase put his head into his hands and sighed. This was all too much for him to take. He didn't know if he could keep it up much longer.

_Stay strong, Chase. You're doing this for a reason. You can keep a little secret from your siblings for a while longer. _

_Yes, but it's taking a toll on me. I can't do it anymore. This is ridiculous. _

_You can do it! Unless you want to be destroyed, you're gonna keep the nightmares a secret from your siblings for as long as it takes. _

_Oh alright. I hope I'm doing the right thing. _

_You are doing the right thing and you're gonna keep doing it. _

_Then why do I feel like I'm not doing the right thing? _

_It is the right thing! Stop thinking about it so much!_

"Since when did I become so conflicted with myself?" Chase asked aloud.

**End of Chapter Three. **

**And that was Chapter Three: Spike Attack! See you readers tomorrow for Chapter Four: Marcus! (Yes, he's in this story.)  
><strong>

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	5. Chapter 4: Marcus

**Happy Halloween and welcome back to the fourth chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Four: Marcus!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Four: Marcus**

It was pretty clear that there was a lot of tension between Chase and his siblings. The next day at school, Adam, Bree, and Leo tried their best to avoid their brother and even if they were around each other, they didn't talk to him.

_I guess they're not on speaking terms with me, are they?_

_It's your own fault. You should've given them the information they wanted from you!_

_And expose everything? What do you think their reaction would be if I did tell them about my nightmares? They'd treat me like a four-year old!_

_Are you sure? _

_No, but I don't want to take the chance. _

_If you don't want to risk it then fine, it's your own choice anyways. _

Chase sighed, slamming his locker shut. He hated having their debates with himself inside his head. But at least it wasn't as bad as the nightmares.

_Or is it? Both are extremely annoying. _

"Hey Chase?"

Chase turned around to see his sister. What was she doing here?

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." Chase said.

Bree rolled her eyes. "We aren't, but our History textbooks got switched by accident. You have mine and I have yours." She stated, grabbing her brother's textbook from her backpack and handing it to him.

"Oh." Chase took his sister's textbook from his backpack and handed it back to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Bree replied, walking away.

_Well…that was embarrassing. _

_The fact your textbooks were accidentally switched or the fact that she was talking to you?_

_Both I guess. _

_Right. Both were embarrassing. _

"I can't wait until school is over…" Chase mumbled. It seemed like he was saying the same thing every time he had to go to classes. And then there was homework which added more to the desire of wanting it to all be over.

"What's happened to me?" Chase asked aloud. "I used to love my schoolwork and now I despise it. That just isn't right."

_It's like I'm not myself anymore. I'm a completely different person now. _

_That's because you are. You're a different Chase and soon it'll lead you to your demise. _

_What? Stop that! Quit saying those things!_

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Chase yelled. He then looked around to see the students in the hallway were staring at him oddly.

_Great going, Chase. Nice job being discreet. Now everyone will think you're even weirder than before. _

_Hey, you're the one who started yelling out your internal thoughts. _

_Stop! No more! That's it! _

Chase chuckled. "Uh…bye!" He then quickly ran into the janitor's closet and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Oh good. There's no one else in here."

_Except for you. _

"Enough!" Chase sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against the door. "Finally…some peace and quiet for once."

Chase's eyes then slowly began to close and he felt himself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_It's about time you got here." A voice muttered. _

_"__What?" Chase saw he was standing outside a cage and inside it was-_

_"__Marcus!" _

_"__Yes, it's me." The android replied. _

_Chase grabbed onto Marcus's shirt and pulled him into the bars of the cage. "You're the figure that keeps haunting me! You're the one causing these nightmares!" He yelled at him. _

_"__No I am not! Let me go and I'll explain everything!" Marcus exclaimed. Chase reluctantly let go and the android fell onto the hard ground. He groaned and glared at Chase. _

_"__Thanks."_

_"__How are you even here? You were crushed by the ceiling last time I saw you." Chase asked, perplexed. _

_Marcus rolled his eyes. "I'm not THAT Marcus. I mean I'm him, but I'm just a memory of him that you have stuck in your sub-conscious." He explained. _

_Chase stared blankly at him. "I rarely say this, but what?"_

_Marcus frowned. "Look, it's too hard to explain. It involves a lot of technical, scientific facts and concepts that not even you would understand. Let's just say I'm a hologram and be done with it."_

_"__But you don't look like-"_

_"__I said I'm a hologram!" _

_Chase put his hands up. "Geesh! Okay!" _

_"__Anyways, I'm not the evil Marcus you're so used to knowing. I'm...neutral. I'm neither good or bad." _

_"So, why are you here?" Chase asked. _

_"I'm here in your mind to warn you and give you some top-secret information that only the figure and I know of." Marcus replied.  
><em>

_"__The figure…" Chase mumbled. "Wait, so does that mean I'm in another nightmare?" _

_"__No. But it will turn into one if the figure shows up." Marcus stated, looking over his shoulder expecting to see something or someone behind him. _

_"__Do you know who the figure is?" Chase asked. If this so called neutral version of Marcus knew who the figure was, then maybe Chase can finally find a way to destroy it and get rid of these nightmares once and for all. _

_"__I do." Marcus stated. Chase's eyes lit up. "But unfortunately, I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself." _

_Chase frowned. "Fine, but what was this top-secret information you had to tell me?"_

_"__You have a lot of questions about these nightmares you keep having." Marcus explained. "Lucky for you, I can answer most of them." _

_"__Except you can't tell me who the figure is."_

_Marcus shook his head. "Nope. But you'd probably freak out if I did tell you who it was."_

_"__Why? Who is it?" Chase asked. _

_"__I just said I wasn't going to tell you!" Marcus shouted. "Listen. The figure is the one causing your nightmares."_

_"__Obviously, but why?"_

_"__It's evil and likes to torture people that's why. Much like how the evil version of me was." Marcus stated, smirking. "Anywho, the figure isn't only after you." _

_"__It's not? Who else is it after?" Chase asked. _

_"__Your siblings."_

_"__WHAT?!"_

_"__Save the freaking out for later, would you?" Marcus replied. "You aren't gonna be the only one having nightmares. Soon, once the figure gets enough power, it'll haunt Adam and Bree and give them nightmares." _

_"__Wait, just Adam and Bree? Why not Leo?"_

_"__Because he's unimportant to the figure. It just wants you and those two." Marcus explained. _

_"__But I have to stop this! I can't let my siblings deal with these nightmares too!" Chase exclaimed. "Tell me how to stop the figure before all of this happens!"_

_"__Sorry, I have no idea. I'm just here to warn you about what's to come. The rest is all up to you." Marcus said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. _

_"__Wait! Marcus! Marcus?!" Chase yelled, shaking the bars of the cage. "It's pointless. He's gone." _

_Chase sighed. "I need to save my siblings…and myself…before it's too late." _

_Everything around Chase then began fading away as he came back into consciousness. _

* * *

><p>Chase groaned as he woke up. He was still in the janitor's closet, sitting on the floor, his back against the locked door.<p>

"That was weird." He said, standing up. "At least I got some answers. But why do I feel like Marcus was leaving something out? Something very important?"

Suddenly, Chase turned around to see the doorknob jiggling. Oh great. Someone was trying to get in. Now he's in big trouble.

"Chase! Are you in here?"

Chase knew that voice.

"Bree! I'm in here!"

"Open the door!" She yelled.

Chase unlocked the door and Bree came barging in, Adam and Leo were along with her.

"You weren't in class. We got so worried!" She exclaimed, hugging her brother.

Chase looked taken aback by his sister's sudden hug. "I was fine, but it's nice to see you care."

Bree looked up at her brother. "Of course we care! Look, Chase, Adam, Leo, and I discussed and we've decided to let it go. If you don't want to tell us something, we can't force you to, so we'll back off and leave it be until you feel you're ready to explain."

Chase smiled. "You know what? I actually think it's time you three know the truth about what's been really going on."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You're back." The cloaked figure said as Marcus entered. _

_"__Yes, Master, I talked to him." Marcus replied. "He knows your plan." _

_The figure smiled. "Good…now it's time to finish what I started. You can come out now!" Two new cloaked figures came out of the shadows and stood next to the first figure. _

_"__You two go haunt Adam and Bree, Chase is still all mine." The figure commanded. The other two figures nodded. _

_Marcus did his creepy eyebrow thing as he stared at the three figures. "You do realize Halloween is over, right?"_

_The first figure scoffed. "All right. We'll take off our disguises." The three figures took off the cloaks, revealing them to be Adam, Bree, and Chase, but with the Triton App's glowing green eyes. _

_"__Whoa…wait so…" Marcus began, staring wide-eyed at the three siblings. _

_Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're them, but the evil versions controlled by the Triton App." He explained. _

_"__Does that mean I'm just your puppet?" Marcus asked, a little upset. "Because if I am, then I'm outta here!"_

_"__No!" Chase put his hand out, causing Marcus to freeze up, unable to move. _

_"__I hate when you use your molecularkinesis on me." Marcus grumbled. _

_"__We still need you." Chase stated. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon."_

_"__Oh how wonderful." Marcus said, sarcastically. _

_Chase looked at Adam and Bree. "You two, go!"_

_They both nodded and manifested into clouds of black smoke. They then flew off. _

_Chase grinned. "Soon they will be ours. Soon." _

_"__What do you mean 'Soon they will be ours'?" Marcus asked. _

_Chase frowned. "None of your business!" He used his molecularkinesis to seal Marcus's mouth shut. Marcus mumbled as he struggled to talk or move. _

_Chase laughed. "This will be fun!"_

**End of Chapter Four.**

**So, basically, Chase is having nightmares because the evil side of him (or the Triton App side of him) is haunting him and trying to take over. And now Adam and Bree will be in the same dilemma too. Interesting, huh? And Marcus is the evil Adam, Bree, and Chase's slave/servant. He pretty much only helps carry out their plans. He's neutral. He isn't evil (even though he's helping three evil people) and he isn't good (he may have warned Chase, but that was only because he was ordered to by the evil Chase and fulfilling the duty.) I don't know what you wanna call him in this story, but he doesn't seem thrilled that his bosses are the three bionic superhumans who were once his enemies. :P **

**So how was everyone's Halloween? Did you trick or treat or hand out candy? Did you dress up? If so, what was your costume?**

**I handed out candy and my costume was a rainbow fairy (rainbow tutu, rainbow finger-less gloves, rainbow headband, rainbow wings, and a rainbow sparkly mask.) My favorite costume that I've ever worn for Halloween so far! (I've been Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel, and Tinker Bell previous years so it's nice to do something original for a change! :D) **

**And that was Chapter Four: Marcus! See you readers tomorrow for Chapter Five: The Truth is Revealed!**

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed

**Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Five: The Truth is Revealed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Five: The Truth is Revealed**

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase were all down in the lab, where Chase was finally going to tell his siblings what's been going on with him lately.

"Are you guys ready for the information I'm about to tell you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"I was born ready!"

Chase sighed. "Okay, I just want to make sure you're all prepared for what I'm about to say."

"Why? Is it dangerous?" Bree asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Chase replied. "So, I'm just going to tell you now. It's pretty simple actually. I've been having nightmares."

Adam, Bree, and Leo had blank stares on their faces. Chase frowned.

"I knew it! You guys think I'm crazy!"

"No…" Bree said. "We don't think that."

"Then you're gonna treat me like a four-year old?"

"No," Bree said again. "Chase, why didn't you tell us this in the very beginning when these started?"

Chase crossed his arms and avoided eye contact with his siblings. "Because I was afraid you'd laugh at me."

"Of course not! Why would we laugh when this is a serious thing you're dealing with?" Bree asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah! Nightmares are not a laughing matter. They're pretty scary. I used to have nightmares about the dark, which I was deathly afraid of when I was little."

"You guys don't understand." Chase stated. "These aren't just little kid nightmares about the dark and stuff like that. It's much more serious."

"Well then describe these nightmares. What are they about, Chase?" Bree asked.

Chase turned and stared at the wall. He then began talking. "A lot of things. I've woken up in the lab or a cage. I'm always in my mission suit and my bionics never work. Things disappear and explode, but I always manage to escape and never be effected by them. I keep running down a tunnel with a light at the very end. I try to reach that light, but never do. I'm always stalked by a cloaked figure who attacks me and prevents me from getting away and escaping the horror I'm currently facing."

"And?"

"And then I hear your guys' voices telling me to wake up. And then I do." Chase finished.

"Wow…" Bree muttered. "That must be horrible."

Chase turned back around and looked at his siblings. "It is. That's why I keep passing out. It's the nightmares. They completely take over. I have no control."

"Kind of like the Triton App." Adam replied. His siblings looked at him, their eyes wide.

"Adam…"

"What?" Adam asked. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes…" Leo began.

"Adam! You might be onto something!" Bree exclaimed.

Chase nodded. "I get it now. Maybe these nightmares and the Triton App are connected in some way."

"Wow…Adam actually was logical for once." Leo replied. "I don't believe it."

"Neither can I!" Adam grinned. "It's crazy!"

Bree smiled. "It definitely is."

The four siblings laughed. The moment ended, however, when Chase suddenly frowned, thinking hard.

"Chase?" Bree asked. "Something wrong?"

"There's something else I have to mention. Guys, I saw Marcus in one of my nightmares."

Everyone was silent. They just stared at the floor while Leo looked somewhat mad. Chase took this as an opportunity to continue.

"It's not what you think." He continued. "This wasn't the evil Marcus. It was a neutral version of him. I didn't believe it at first, but he did give me some important information."

"And that was?" Bree asked, kind of annoyed.

"Adam, Bree, the figure in my nightmares isn't only after me. It's after you too."

Adam and Bree frowned. This definitely wasn't good news.

"Does that mean you won't be the only one having nightmares?" Bree asked.

Chase sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"I don't want nightmares!" Adam burst out. "How do we stop them? Tell us, Chasey!" He yelled, grabbing Chase's shoulders and shaking him.

Chase pushed his brother away. "Adam! I don't know how! If I did, do you think I would've stopped my nightmares a long time ago?!"

"Chase…do you at least know when they're gonna start?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head. "Sorry, no. Marcus didn't tell me when. He just said it was gonna happen."

"Who is this figure anyways? Why is it doing this? What does it want?" Leo kept asking a bunch of questions. "And won't I be getting nightmares too? Not that I'm complaining."

Chase narrowed his eyes. "I don't even know and Marcus didn't tell me. But I do know that the figure only wants us, not you Leo. Apparently you're unimportant to it."

Leo sighed in relief. "Oh that's good." He then realized what Chase said. "Hey!"

"Chase, will we be okay?" Bree asked, looking at her brother. Chase sighed and put his arm around his sister, trying to comfort her.

"I don't know, Bree. But we can get through it together. As long as we have each other, we'll be able to face anything in our way. We're a team after all."

Adam nodded, agreeing. "Yeah! We save the world all the time so these nightmares will be nothing to us!"

Bree laughed. "Thanks guys. You're the best brothers ever. I'm so glad I have you."

"And we're glad to have you too, Bree." Chase stated.

"You three are the best step-siblings ever. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything else!" Leo added, smiling.

"Aw, and we wouldn't trade you either, Leo!" Bree said.

Adam put his arms out wide. "Come on! Group hug!" Everyone laughed as they joined their brother in a group hug.

"No matter what happens, we'll stick together. And these nightmares will stop. I promise." Chase said.

_They will stop for good and everything will go back to normal._

_I hope. _

**End of Chapter Five. **

**And that was Chapter Five: The Truth is Revealed! I'll post Chapter Six: Bree's Nightmare later today! See you readers then! :D  
><strong>

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	7. Chapter 6: Bree's Nightmare

**Welcome back to the sixth chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Six: Bree's Nightmare! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Six: Bree's Nightmare**

Bree felt extremely uneasy and she knew why. She was afraid of having nightmares. She didn't know what they were going to be like, but no doubt would they be terrifying.

_Relax, Bree. _She told herself. _Your brothers will always be by your side and they won't let you down. Ever. _

_Only question was, will I let them down?_

"Bree, did you hear me?"

Bree came out of her daze to see her brothers looking at her. She blushed.

"Uh…sorry." She replied. "I didn't. Could you repeat that?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "We're going to the movies. Do you want to come with?"

"Um…"

Leo grinned. "It's the newest Alien Gladiators movie! It'll be awesome!"

Adam shrugged. "Still could use Space Dog."

"Oh…um…I think I'll pass." Bree stated. "Yeah…uh…I already have plans."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Plans? Since when did you have plans?"

"Right now. I gotta go text Caitlin…and stuff. Yeah! Those plans!" Bree chuckled, hoping the excuse was enough to convince her brothers.

Adam and Leo were convinced. Chase not so much.

"Please, Chase?" Bree pleaded with her brother. "I'll catch it some other time, okay?"

"We always go to the movies together. But you're too busy so I guess that's fine. Let's go, guys." Chase said. The three boys then left.

Bree sighed. _I hope they aren't too upset with me for ditching them like that. _

_Really now? Why wouldn't they be upset?_

_I don't know…_

_You let them down, Bree. Again. _

_Again?_

_Don't you remember when you broke your chip and left your brothers going on a mission without you?_

_Oh…that. _

_Face it, Bree. You always let your brothers down. _

_No I don't!_

_Really now?_

_Yes, really. _

_Fine then._

"Fine!" Bree exclaimed. "I'll go to the movies with them!" She super sped out of the lab and tackled her brothers just as they were about to go out the door.

"Bree! What the heck?!" Chase yelled, trying to get out from under his sister.

Bree smiled and got off her brothers. "I've decided!"

"Decided what?" Leo asked.

"I'm coming to the movies with you guys! Duh!" Bree said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh okay then. Let's go." Chase stated. "With your super speed, we can get to the movie theater faster than walking there."

Bree nodded. She grabbed onto her brother's arms and super sped out the door.

* * *

><p>"That was disappointing." Chase remarked as he and his siblings came out of the theater.<p>

"Yeah. What a snooze-fest." Adam replied. "I fell asleep through the whole thing."

"That explains the drool on my shirt." Leo commented, looking down at his partially wet shirt. "I know I was awake during it."

Chase looked at his sister. "So, Bree, what did you think?"

Bree didn't respond.

"Bree? You okay?"

"No…"

"You're not? Bree, what's going on?" Chase began to get worried.

"No! Don't! Please!" Bree yelled.

"Bree! Snap out of it!" Leo exclaimed. It didn't help, however. Bree was still in a state of shock.

"Bree!" Chase caught his sister in his arms as she fell backwards.

"Chase! What's happening?" Adam asked, concerned. He didn't like that his sister had just fainted for no apparent reason.

Chase frowned and looked at his brothers. "She's having a nightmare." He said seriously.

Adam and Leo looked at each other.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hello? Is anyone there?" Bree called out as she was floating in a blank space. She was met with silence. She was all alone in nothing, but emptiness. _

_"__How did I get here?" She asked herself. "Where is here?"_

_Suddenly, Bree gasped as the space around her began to form into something. She now found herself inside a burning building. There was smoke and debris everywhere and the flames raged on. Yet none of this effected Bree. She was protected and safe in this destructive atmosphere. _

_"__That's weird." She muttered. "I guess that means I can super speed out of here without getting burnt." Bree tried activating her bionics. Nothing happened. "What?! My bionics! What happened to them?" She looked down to see she had her mission suit on. "How the heck did I get in my mission suit?"_

_"__How could you, Bree?" A voice said. Bree turned around startled. _

_"__Where is that coming from? Who is that?" She asked, trying to spot the person who spoke. "Hello?"_

_"__You happy now Bree? Because of you, Adam and I didn't make it out alive. You failed, Bree. You let us down."_

_"__What…"_

_"__Was becoming normal really worth it?" _

_Bree's eyes went wide as her two brothers walked out of the flames. They had their mission suits on and they were covered in soot from head to toe. _

_"__Adam…Chase…I…"_

_"__Face it, Bree. You made a horrible mistake breaking your chip. Now you have no bionics and you have no brothers either." Chase stated, glaring at his sister. _

_"__Chase…no…I…" Bree was speechless. What was going on? This can't be happening. This wasn't real. _

_"__You never are there when we need you, Bree. What's the point of a team if we aren't even together when we need each other the most?" _

_"__No! That isn't true! Stop it!" Bree cried out, dropping down to her knees. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest! Just…come back to me! Please…"_

_Chase frowned. "Too late, Bree. It's too late. You can't change anything now. Your bionics are gone and so are we." _

_"__No! You can't be gone! We're a team! What will I do without you?" _

_Chase turned away, his back to his sister. "I don't know…but it's none of our concern now." _

_Bree then watched as her brothers disappeared back into the flames. "No! Please don't go! I need you!" She tried getting up and running after them, but she found her legs wouldn't cooperate. _

_"__No! I need to go after them! Adam! Chase!" Bree yelled as she struggled to move her legs. "No! I need you! Please!"_

_"__Haha!"_

_Bree looked terrified as a black cloaked figure appeared before her. Its green eyes glistened as it laughed at the helpless girl. _

_"__You! No! It can't be! Stop laughing!" Bree attempted to break free again, but couldn't. Her legs were stuck to the ground. _

_The figure continued to laugh mockingly at Bree. _

_"__Stop!" She yelled. "Stop it!"_

_More laughing. _

_"__STOP!"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Bree."<p>

"Hmm…huh?" Bree opened her eyes to see her brother looking over her.

"Chase? What…"

"Relax. It's okay." Chase said. Bree nodded and smiled. She cautiously tried to stand up with her brother holding onto her.

"Bree, hold on. Let me help."

Bree shooed him away. "No, I got it." She grinned triumphantly as she succeeded in standing up without falling down flat on her face.

"What happened, Bree?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your nightmare."

"Oh…" Bree looked down. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You can tell us, Bree." Adam stated. "We're here for you."

Bree sighed. "But I'm not."

"What?" Chase raised his eyebrow. "Bree…"

"I was in a burning building." She began explaining. "I had my mission suit on, but no bionics. Then you and Adam came out of the flames. You were also in your mission suits, but you were covered in soot. You then kept telling me how you didn't make it out alive on that mission and it was my fault." At this point, Bree was on the verge of tears. "Because I broke my chip and couldn't come along. I let you down. And there was nothing I could do to change things. You were both already gone. And I was alone. We weren't a team anymore. And then you left me. I tried running after you, but my legs were stuck on the floor. And that figure came and started laughing at me. Mocking me. I couldn't do anything about it. It was horrible."

Bree felt her brothers put their arms around her and hug her. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Bree, you didn't let us down." Chase said. "Never have, never will."

Bree frowned, looking down at her feet. "But I broke my chip. I couldn't come on the mission and you almost-"

"Mistakes happen, Bree. At least you learned your lesson." Chase replied.

"Yeah! And we're still here aren't we?" Adam added. "Chase and I aren't ghosts!" He said, cheerfully.

Bree laughed. Her brother can always brighten up a tense moment.

"Don't let these nightmares scare you, Bree." Leo stated. "Don't let them bring you down. Be strong."

Bree nodded. "I will. Thanks guys for the encouragement."

"Hey! Why don't we go for some ice cream? There's a shop a couple blocks from here." Leo said, a grin overtaking his face.

"I could go for some ice cream. You Bree?" Chase glanced at his sister. She nodded.

"Sure."

"Ooh! I want chocolate with extra sprinkles!" Adam exclaimed, his hand up in the air.

"Come on then! Let's go! I hear they have a banana split in a huge waffle bowl!" Leo began jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I'll catch up with you three soon. I just want to stand here and enjoy the scenery for a little bit." Bree replied.

"We'll save some ice cream for you, Bree!" Adam yelled as he grabbed onto Leo and Chase and dragged them toward the ice cream shop despite their protests to let them go.

Bree shook her head. "Oh Adam…"

_It's sure nice to have brothers who care, isn't it? _

_Yeah. It is. _

_Too bad you're being duped. _

_What? _

_They're playing you, Bree. Do you think they actually meant it when they said you never let them down?_

_Yes! I do actually think they meant it! Chase would never lie! Neither would Adam and Leo!_

_Hmm…I beg to differ._

_Stop! Enough with trying to control me! I am not that naïve! _

_You say you aren't, but are you?_

_You're just spewing out more lies! _

_Am I? What if it is the truth? I know more than you do, Bree. _

_No. No you don't. And I won't give in. I will not!_

_We'll see about that, Bree. We'll see…_

"Ugh! Oh no!" Bree yelled as she held onto her head. Her eyes were flashing green. On and off. On and off.

Oblivious to Bree, her brother, Chase, had decided to come back to check up on her. And he had seen everything that was happening.

"Bree!" He yelled, running over. "Fight back! You have to fight back!"

"That's what I'm trying!" Bree exclaimed. She finally managed to succeed as her eyes were no longer changing colors and she had regained full control. There was no more struggling.

She sighed. "That was…exhausting."

Chase frowned. "Bree, I think I've solved the mystery of these nightmares."

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to like this, but…" He paused. "It's all because of the Triton App. It's trying to take us over…again."

Bree's eyes widened. "That can't be…no…wait…that makes sense. I've been having these debates with myself inside my head and then the nightmare…I get it now."

Chase nodded. "Same with me! Bree, it's trying to leave us vulnerable. We can't give in to its tricks. We just can't."

"I know…" Bree said. "But it's tough."

"It may be tough, but we're tougher. We can win the battle, Bree. We'll stop it so it never comes back ever again." Chase stated. Bree smiled.

"Yes, we can win." She said confidently.

Chase then put his hand out and two ice cream cones came flying over. Bree gasped and started laughing. "Oh, Chase!"

"Comes in handy, doesn't it?" He asked, pulling two spoons out from his pocket and handing one to Bree.

"Yeah, sure does." She agreed, sitting on a bench. Her brother sat next to her and both siblings ate their ice cream while playing ISpy.

"I spy something nerdy." Bree said. "Oh wait, that's you."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Funny, Bree. You know what I spy?"

"What?"

"Ice cream on your shirt." He replied, noticing the chocolate smudge on his sister's shirt.

Bree looked down and groaned. "I just got this!"

Chase laughed. "Too bad you don't have the bionic ability of making stains disappear."

Bree smirked and punched her brother in the arm. "Haha! Funny! At least I don't have ice cream on my nose."

"What?"

"You have ice cream on your nose." Bree stated. "Oh wait. My bad. It's actually a ladybug."

"A ladybug? What?!" Chase then jumped up, his arms failing in all directions. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Bree then started laughing hysterically. Chase looked at her confused. "What's so funny?! Why are you laughing?!"

"Because you looked so ridiculous! There's no ladybug on your nose."

Chase frowned. "You tricked me!"

"All in good fun!" Bree said, smiling innocently.

Chase crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. "Not fun!" He mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>A cloud of black smoke flew into the room and formed into a girl. She gasped as she fell down, eventually stopping in mid-air. She looked to see her brother was using his molecularkinesis. She smiled. <em>

_"__Thanks." _

_He nodded, moving her so her feet were on the ground. _

_"__What's up with you? Usually you're able to land no problem." He said. _

_"__I'm slightly weak right now." The girl stated. "She was a tough one to try to control."_

_The boy's expression turned angry. "Did you not listen to my plan? I said we were going to take control of them once we are able to break through into their universe!" _

_The girl blushed. "Sorry, Chase. I kind of forgot that plan."_

_Chase sighed. "We still don't have enough power to go into their world. We're stuck in this nightmare world until then."_

_"__So how are we going to get in?" The girl asked. _

_Chase smirked. "Once Adam begins his haunting, we'll have enough power to be able to." _

_"__What about you? What are you going to do with him?" _

_Chase looked at the girl. "Give him a nightmare he'll never forget." He replied with an evil laugh. _

_The girl grinned and laughed along with her brother. Soon they will take full control and there was nothing those three bionics could do about it. _

**End of Chapter Six. **

**And that was Chapter Six: Bree's Nightmare! See you readers tomorrow for Chapter Seven: Adam's Nightmare! **

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	8. Chapter 7: Adam's Nightmare

**Hello again readers! Welcome back to the seventh chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Seven: Adam's Nightmare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Seven: Adam's Nightmare**

"Good night Adam and Chase."

"Good night Adam and Bree."

"Good night Bree and Chase."

The three siblings finished saying their good-nights and went to sleep in their capsules. Bree and Chase were soon fast asleep. Adam not so much.

Something was bothering Adam. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that was preventing him from falling asleep.

_Maybe a nice cup of hot chocolate would help. _

Adam was about to open his capsule door and go up to the kitchen to prepare himself the said drink, but he stopped suddenly.

_Hello? Adam? Aren't you going to go get some hot chocolate?_

_Mmm…chocolate…cocoa…cocoa beans…white chocolate…milk chocolate…dark chocolate…hey! Why do they call it that?_

_Call what?_

_Milk chocolate…it looks nothing like milk. And what's the difference between chocolate and cocoa? They could call cocoa beans chocolate beans if they taste like chocolate. _

_And what's the point of all of this?_

_Oh I don't know. I'm just really wanting chocolate right now. Or cocoa. Still don't know what the difference is. _

_Just go get your stinking hot cocoa. _

_Isn't it hot chocolate? Not hot cocoa? Or is it the same thing? Or different? Is there two different kinds?_

_Your brain is like oatmeal. _

_Really? Is my brain made out of oatmeal? When I eat oatmeal is it really me eating my brain? Whoa! That would be so cool and so disgusting at the same time!_

_I mean that you're stupid, stupid!_

_Hey! Don't call me stupid twice! You don't have that privilege yet!_

_I am your mind! I think I do have that privilege since I'm technically you!_

_Whoa…I'm talking to myself in my head? That's so cool!_

_Imagine me rolling my eyes right now. _

_I actually imagine you in a cowboy outfit. Or should that be I imagine myself in a cowboy outfit?_

_Whatever. No wonder your siblings call you dumb and stupid all the time._

_Hey! No they don't! And I think those two words mean the same thing!_

_Right…they don't call you that at all, do they?_

_Well…sometimes. They do. Actually. A lot. _

_I thought so. And what about everyone at school? I'm sure they call you many things behind your back. _

_Well, I don't know. But I do see they stare at me in class and whisper to each other. I don't know what they're saying, but I guess it's about me. _

_Yes, because you're dumb. _

_Stop that!_

_Oh, should I keep going? Okay. Dumb, dumb, dumb. Stupid. Dumb. Stupid._

_STOP IT!_

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the lab. Bree and Chase came out of their capsules, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Adam looked at the now glassless capsule he was currently standing in.

"Oh…I didn't do this, did I?" He asked, sheepishly.

"You did." Chase said. "Hold on, I'll go get something to clean this up." He then exited the lab.

Bree looked at her brother whose head was down in shame. She sighed and patted him on the back. "It's okay, Adam. We all make mistakes."

"I'm the one who makes them the most." Adam muttered. "Because I'm stupid."

"Adam…"

"No, Bree, it's true. You all think I'm dumb and can't do anything right. I come up with the craziest ideas that will never work. I do the worse in school because I can't focus and it's just all confusing to me. It's all because I'm stupid."

Bree frowned. "Adam, you're not that way all the time." She tried.

Adam shook his head. "Yes, I am."

Chase then came walking into the lab, broom and dustpan in hand. He then swept the broken glass on the floor up into the dustpan and threw it away into the garbage.

"There. Done." He said.

"I'm going to use the capsule in Tasha's sewing room." Adam stated, walking out of the lab.

"What's up with him?" Chase asked.

"Chase, Adam thinks he's dumb." Bree told her brother.

Chase grinned. "Well, that's no surprise!"

Bree glared at him.

"Hey…it was just a joke." Chase replied.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Right. Look, Chase, Adam is really serious about this."

"Wow! Adam's serious about something for once?"

Bree smacked her brother in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Enough!" She stated. "We need to think of some way to make him feel not dumb!"

"Tease him less?" Chase suggested.

Bree sighed. "That's a start."

* * *

><p>Adam still couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about how dumb and stupid he was.<p>

And it was really bringing him down.

But was it true? Did everyone think he was that way?

Sure, he's done some silly things in the past, but to him they weren't silly.

They were unique.

To everyone else, however, they were stupid. Just like Adam.

_You are stupid, Adam. And that won't be changing any time soon. _

_But-_

_You know it. You won't deny it. That is who you are. Stupid. And dumb. _

_But! _

_It is true, Adam. Right? You are always that way. _

Adam closed his eyes and attempted to get these thoughts out of his head. Why won't they just go away?

Unfortunately, they only kept getting worse. It eventually turned into an endless repeat of stupid and dumb. Stupid and dumb. Stupid and dumb.

Adam soon had enough of it. He wanted to wake up, but it didn't seem like he could. He was trapped. Trapped in his worst nightmare.

_Nightmare! That's it! Oh no…that means…_

* * *

><p><em>Adam awoke to find himself sitting in a classroom. The teacher was talking and the students were listening. Something about some equation. Adam really wasn't paying any attention or listening to what the teacher was saying. <em>

_"__Huh. I guess it is true." He said. "I don't pay much attention in school."_

_"__And therefore, this is what you get as the answer to your equation." The teacher finished, pointing to the written-out equation on the board. _

_"__Do you think he got any of that?" A boy asked a girl who were sitting behind Adam. _

_The girl shook her head. "Probably not. He always has his head in the clouds." _

_The boy snickered. "Yeah! Do you think he is thinking about hot dogs and monkeys?" _

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course! It's Adam."_

_Adam frowned. So they do talk about him behind his back. _

_The school bell suddenly rang and students began grabbing their things and shuffling out of the room. Adam followed, a frown on his face the entire time. _

_"__Hey Adam!" _

_Adam looked up to see his siblings waving him over. He smiled and walked over to them. _

_"__Hey guys." He greeted. "How's it going?"_

_"__So how did math class go?" Bree asked, smirking. _

_"__Fine…I guess. Why?" _

_Bree shrugged. "Oh nothing. Did you nap through the whole thing?"_

_Chase laughed. "Of course, he did, Bree. It's Adam!"_

_Leo nodded. "He would only focus if the class was on monkeys eating bananas."_

_"__How could you say those things?" Adam asked, shocked. Why were his siblings suddenly being so mean to him?_

_Bree showed fake-sympathy. "Oh, we're sorry Adam. It's not our fault it's true." _

_"__Yeah, that's just who you are." Chase stated. _

_"__Stupid." Leo added. The three siblings then started laughing. Usually, Adam loves laughing with his siblings. But they weren't laughing with him. They were laughing at him. _

_Soon everyone in the hallway was laughing._

_"__You guys are mean!" Adam yelled. _

_Everyone continued laughing. Adam couldn't handle it anymore. _

_"__Stop! Stop it! JUST STOP!" _

_Adam backed away until he felt himself bump into something. He turned around to come face to face with a cloaked figure. _

_"__Oh no…no!" _

_The figure laughed along with everyone else. Adam tried getting away, but he couldn't. He was surrounded by his siblings, the figure, and everyone else. They kept laughing at him. Constantly. Never ending laughing. It was starting to drive Adam crazy. _

_"__STOP!" _

_Without realizing it, Adam had activated his blast wave ability and everyone was knocked to the ground by the force. _

_The laughing finally stopped. There was nothing, but silence._

_And Adam woke up. _

* * *

><p>"Adam?"<p>

Adam stepped out of the capsule to see his siblings were in the room.

"We just came to check up on you." Bree said.

"How's it going, buddy?" Chase asked.

"Don't call me buddy!" Adam yelled angrily. "You guys are mean!" He then stomped out of the room, leaving his siblings flabbergasted.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

"I think Adam just had his nightmare." Chase replied.

Bree frowned. "Oh great."

* * *

><p>Adam went back downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a container of milk from the fridge, which he ended up accidentally crushing. Milk spilled onto the floor and Adam groaned.<p>

He just couldn't get a break, could he?

Adam took some napkins and started wiping the milk off the floor.

_Give in, Adam. You know you want to. _

_No! I can't! I don't want to! I won't!_

_Do it! You don't want to hear any more laughing from your siblings or anybody else, do you? _

_Well…I don't know. _

_Do it! You won't hear any more 'stupid' or 'dumb' comments from anyone anymore. _

Adam sighed. "Should I give in?" He asked. "It just seems so wrong to. Then again, it seems right to."

Adam threw the milk-soaked napkins into the garbage.

"What do I do?"

"Don't do it, Adam."

Adam turned to see his siblings walking in.

"Remember, we're in this together. We can't give in. No matter how much those nightmares make us want to." Chase said.

"But I…"

"Adam, it's okay!" Bree stated. "We like you who you are."

"We don't want anything about you to change." Leo added.

"The best part about you is that you're our brother." Chase said.

Adam smiled. That was the nicest thing he had heard all night.

"Aw…thanks guys! You're the best too!" Adam then squeezed his siblings into a group hug.

"Oh Adam!" Bree laughed. Soon everyone else was laughing, but they weren't laughing at Adam.

They were laughing with Adam.

**End of Chapter Seven. **

**Aww…so sweet! Adam is the best, isn't he? :D **

**And that was Chapter Seven: Adam's Nightmare! See you readers later today for Chapter Eight: Chase's Nightmare! (And hopefully his last!) **


	9. Chapter 8: Chase's Nightmare

**Hello and welcome back to the eighth chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Eight: Chase's Nightmare! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Eight: Chase's Nightmare**

_"__Adam! Come here!" A voice yelled into the air. Immediately, a cloud of smoke appeared, forming into a boy. _

_"__Yes, Chase?" _

_Chase smiled. "It's almost time. Go get Bree." _

_Adam nodded and ran off, coming back with the said girl. _

_"__Hey! What about me?!"_

_Chase sighed. "And Marcus."_

_The android then came out, smiling gleefully. _

_"__So, why are we all here again?" Bree asked in a bored tone. _

_"__To take over Adam, Bree, and Chase once and for all." Chase said with an evil grin. _

_"__Aren't we Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Adam asked, clueless. _

_Chase rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed. "Adam…we've been over this. We're not THEM. We're the EVIL versions of them. Controlled by the TRITON APP."_

_"__Oh…aren't we the Triton App?"_

_Chase groaned. "Forget it."_

_"__Can we move along now? I'm late for a very important date." Bree stated. _

_"__You're going on a date with a boy?" Marcus asked. "Is that even possible?" _

_Bree frowned. "No…I'm going to get a manicure and I'm late for my appointment."_

_Marcus rolled his eyes. "Girls…"_

_"__Enough!" Chase exclaimed. "Focus people! We have more important matters than manicures and boys."_

_"__I want a manicure…" Adam mumbled sadly. _

_"__Incompetent lugnuts." Chase grumbled. _

_"__Hey! I am not a lugnut!" Marcus yelled, offended. _

_"__I've had enough of this unnecessary banter. You're all dismissed. Meanwhile, I'm going to go visit an old friend." Chase smirked as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _

* * *

><p>"We're playing Candy Land?" Bree asked. "Isn't that like for five year olds?"<p>

"No!" Adam exclaimed. "It says four and up on the box. " He pointed out.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yes, Adam, I see that."

"Look, Adam really wants to play this game, so we'll play it for him." Leo said. "Okay, which color gingerbread man does everyone want to be?"

"I'll take red." Bree stated.

"I'll be blue." Chase replied.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want green!" Adam grabbed the green gingerbread man.

"I guess I'm yellow then." Leo picked up the yellow gingerbread man.

Five rounds of Candy Land later and Bree had won every one.

"Huh. I guess Candy Land isn't for five year olds." She remarked, grinning.

"Ugh…how come she won every time? She cheated!" Leo pointed an accusing finger at this sister.

"It's quite impossible to cheat at this game." Chase stated.

"I want to go find a forest made out of candy canes!" Adam blurted out.

"Adam, there is no such thing." Chase told his brother.

"Well then why is there one in this game?" Adam asked.

"Because it's Candy Land…and it isn't real. It's just a game." Leo said.

"Hey Chase, where are you going?" Bree asked, seeing her brother get up.

"I think I left my phone down in the lab. I'll be right back." He said, walking off.

* * *

><p>Down in the lab, Chase was searching for his phone.<p>

"I swear it's somewhere in here." He muttered, looking under Leo's Mission Specialist desk and then around the capsules.

"Oh here it is!" Chase spotted his phone on the cyber desk. He then put it in his pocket.

_Chase…_

"Huh?!" Chase turned around startled. "Who is that?"

_Chase…_

"What?"

_It's me…_

"You…wait you!" Chase realized he was hearing the voice inside his head. "Ugh…what do you want?" He asked.

_Oh nothing. Just you and your siblings. _

"No way! You're not getting us! We are not afraid of you!"

_How about now?_

"Huh?! What the?!"

Chase gasped as the lab suddenly turned into the tunnel. He was running through it again, but this time he wasn't being chased by the figure. He was actually going to make it to the light. The end.

_The end of it all. _He thought.

Chase ran into the light and shielded his eyes from the brightness of it. He then opened them up to see he was back in the living room where Adam, Bree, and Leo were sitting around waiting.

"Chase is the worst Mission Leader ever. I say we replace him." Bree stated.

"With who?" Adam asked.

Bree pointed at her brother. "With Leo, of course!"

Chase's eyes widened.

Leo grinned. "Thanks Bree! I'd make a pretty awesome Mission Leader, wouldn't I?"

Bree scoffed. "Better than Chase."

"At least you're stronger than Chase. His puny doll-like body can't handle anything." Adam commented.

Bree laughed. "Yeah! He's so weak!"

"He thinks he's all that when he really isn't." Leo replied.

Adam and Bree nodded.

"We deserve a better Mission Leader and a better brother." Bree said.

Chase gasped. Was that really what his siblings thought?

"So, Chase, what do you think now?" The figure asked, appearing next to Chase.

"I think…"

"You can be so much more, Chase. Why not go for it? Obviously, your siblings don't see your potential."

"I think…"

"Who needs them anyways? You're better off without them. You can go solo and still be Mission Leader."

"I think…"

"Isn't that what you want, Chase? To be Mission Leader and rise above everybody else? You can be at the top of the world! If only you just let it happen…"

"I think…"

"No more will you be flashglue. You'll finally get the recognition you deserve. Don't you want that?"

"I think…you're wrong!" Chase turned to face the figure. "Nice try, but you can't trick me! This is just another nightmare! This isn't real at all! My siblings don't say those things behind my back. They say it to my face, but so what? We're a team and we'll always be a team! No matter what! You can't destroy that!"

The figure started laughing. Chase looked confused. "What? What's so funny?!"

"You have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" The figure asked.

Chase frowned. "No…but I will be able to defeat you!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed to that of the lab. Chase was back in reality, but so was the figure.

"How are you even here?" He asked shocked. "I thought…I thought you were only in my nightmares!"

The figure smirked. "Not anymore." Chase watched as the figure took off its cloak, revealing its true identity.

"No…way…"

"Hello Chase. Anything seem familiar to you?"

"You're me!"

"Well, the evil version controlled by the Triton App." Evil Chase replied.

"I knew it was the Triton App!" Chase exclaimed.

"And now it's time to control you. Say good-bye, Chase!" Evil Chase then used his molecularkinesis and Chase felt himself rise into the air.

Evil Chase grinned as he was about to take over, but then was interrupted by the sound of someone coming into the lab.

"Chase!"

**End of Chapter Eight.**

**Ooh…who came into the lab? Well, it's pretty obvious who did, but whatever. :P**

**Will Chase be saved? Or will the Triton App control him once again? You'll just have to wait to find out...**

**And that was Chapter Eight: Chase's Nightmare! See you readers tomorrow for Chapter Nine: The Final Nightmare!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Nightmare

**Welcome back to the ninth chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Nine: The Final Nightmare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Nine: The Final Nightmare**

Adam, Bree, and Leo came barging into the lab just as Chase was about to be taken over by the Triton App.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Bree yelled, getting into attack mode.

Evil Chase smirked. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to take full control over him!"

"Wait which Chase is which?" Adam asked, looking between the two.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Adam, Chase with the green Triton App eyes is the Evil Chase and the Chase floating in the air is the real Chase."

"Oh…"

"Adam! Bree! Leo!" Chase exclaimed. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Bree protested. "We're not leaving you!"

"Oh how touching. Too bad I'll have to end the moment! Come out now!" Evil Chase said as three clouds of smoke appeared, forming into Evil Adam, Evil Bree, and Marcus.

"Marcus!" Leo gasped.

"Hey Leo. Nice to see you again. It'll be fun to destroy you once and for all!" Marcus laughed maniacally.

"Fat chance." Leo stated. "I have a bionic arm now! Take this!" He then launched a sphere at Marcus, which harmlessly flew by and hit the wall instead.

"Well that failed." Marcus replied, shooting his heat vision at Leo, which he quickly dodged.

"Hi I'm Adam!" Adam greeted his evil version.

"Hi I'm Evil Adam!" Evil Adam greeted back, punching Adam in the stomach.

"Ugh! Hey! That wasn't nice!" Adam groaned, falling to the ground in pain.

Evil Bree super sped to Bree and grinned. "Hey Bree, ready for a race?"

Bree frowned. "You will not control me!"

"Aw, too bad. Because you don't have a choice!" Evil Bree then took control of Bree's body.

"Bree!" Chase yelled. "No!"

"Shut it!" Evil Chase interrupted. "She's long gone now!"

"Haha! Finally! She's mine!" Evil Bree said triumphantly.

"Get out of me!" Bree exclaimed, forcing Evil Bree out of her body.

"Ugh! She's too strong!" Evil Bree replied. "I have to weaken her somehow."

"Hey Bree. Looks like your brother is in a lot of pain right now."

Bree gasped as she saw Adam on the floor, obviously hurt. "Adam! No!"

"Ha!" Evil Bree then took control again while Bree was distracted.

"So, Leo, how would you like your life to end now?" Marcus asked, walking up to Leo.

"You don't scare me, Marcus!" Leo attempted to put on a brave front.

Marcus laughed. "Please! You've always been afraid of me."

Leo then noticed a device on his Mission Specialist desk right by him. He then lunged forward and grabbed it, pushing a button that shot a laser at Marcus, causing him to crash into the wall.

"And that's how you get rid of an android." Leo grinned, skillfully flipping the device in his hand and catching it with ease.

"Give up, Chase! You're no match for me!" Evil Chase said, still holding Chase up in the air with his molecularkinesis.

"No! I won't give up!" Chase protested, trying to break free.

"Tsk. Tsk. Always stubborn, aren't you?" Evil Chase then dropped Chase, who fell onto the ground.

"Ugh…" Chase looked up to see Evil Chase go into his body and take control of him.

Leo's eyes widened. _Oh no! The Triton App got Bree and Chase! I have to do something!_

"Adam!"

Adam turned to look at his brother. "What, Leo?"

"Bree and Chase are being controlled!" Leo pointed to the green-eyed siblings.

"Breezy! Chasey!" Adam then pushed Evil Adam back with his super strength and ran over to his siblings.

"Snap out of it you two! This isn't you!" Adam exclaimed.

Bree and Chase made no reaction.

Adam was desperate. He didn't know what to do. How was he going to get his siblings back?

"Adam! Talk to them! Like I did with Chase! Remind them of who they really are! Remind them of who you are! Remind them of all the good times they've had!" Leo yelled at his brother.

Adam nodded. Now he knew exactly what to do.

"Guys! It's me Adam! Your brother! Remember?" Adam attempted to talk them out of the Triton App.

Nothing at all.

Adam sighed. "Chase, what about all the video games we've played? All the pranks we did? Bree, remember when we were in the school and Perry made us clean the gym? Well, maybe that wasn't a really good time, but we did it together!"

Still nothing.

"Come on guys! Please? You have to be in there somewhere! Come on, Bree and Chase, where are you? Where is my sister and brother?"

Their Triton App eyes then faded away and Bree and Chase just stood there, not remembering what happened.

"You're back!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"Back? Where did we go?" Bree asked.

"The Triton App took you over and Adam helped snap you out of it." Leo explained.

"I did? Oh right! I did!"

"Adam! You defeated the Triton App! Congrats, buddy!" Chase stated, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Way to go!" Bree said.

Adam grinned.

"Evil Adam and Marcus are gone too! We did it!" Leo added.

"It's finally all over." Chase replied. "Finally."

"Let's celebrate with cake!" Adam said enthusiastically.

Bree laughed. "Okay!"

"Chocolate, anyone?" Leo asked.

"Sure!"

"Totally!"

"I'm in!"

The three siblings then left the lab, the feeling of success and triumph right behind them.

They finally beat the Triton App. The nightmares were now gone.

And everything was back to normal again.

**End of Chapter Nine.**

**Yay! Victory is theirs! :D Go Adam, Bree, and Chase!**

**Hey, what about me?**

**And Leo!**

**Thank you!**

**And that was Chapter Nine: The Final Nightmare! See you readers tomorrow for the last chapter of this story, Chapter Ten: It's All Over!**

**Bye! –PurpleNicole531- **


	11. Chapter 10: It's All Over

**50 reviews, 1400 views, 9 favorites, 11 follows, and 2 communities. Wow! Thank you so much readers for everything! Yay! :D**

**We're nearing the end of the story. This will be the tenth and last chapter. **

**Without further ado, here is the tenth chapter of The Never-ending Nightmare, Chapter Ten: It's All Over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Ten: It's All Over**

Chase and his siblings were ecstatic. Not only had they beaten the Triton App, but they also had stopped the nightmares. Everything was back to normal and that certainly was something to be happy about.

So the Davenport kids celebrated with chocolate cake. Of course, they had to make the cake first. It went well so far until Douglas and Mr. Davenport came walking into the kitchen only to get splattered with frosting. Courtesy of Adam might I add.

"Mmm." Douglas licked the frosting off his finger. "Chocolate my favorite!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Davenport asked, not liking that there was frosting in his so perfect hair.

"Uh…just baking a cake as you can see, Mr. Davenport." Bree stated, mixing the bowl of batter in her hands.

"Did Tasha make you do this?"

"Of course not, Big D!" Leo said. "We're doing this because we want to, not that we were forced to."

"And plus it's chocolate cake!" Adam exclaimed, taste-testing the cake batter.

"Adam!" Bree scolded her brother. "Stop putting your fingers in the batter!"

"I can't help it! It's so chocolatey!"

"Well then excuse me while I go take a shower and get this chocolate frosting out of my hair." Mr. Davenport replied, walking away.

"I'm going to do the same." Douglas said. "You don't just get this hair this spiky out of the blue. It takes some work, kids." He then left the kitchen.

Everyone shook their heads and snickered.

"There!" Bree stated, successfully putting the pan full of cake batter into the oven with no problem at all. She then took the oven mitts off. "Cake is in the oven! Now we just have to wait!"

"Hey guys, I'm really happy this is all over." Chase said, wiping any chocolate stains off the counter. "I'm sorry it took me so long to build up the courage to tell you about the nightmares."

"Aw, Chase, it's totally okay!" Bree replied.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "We got through it together, didn't we?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We did."

"Because we're a team and teams are always there for each other. Through thick and thin." Adam added.

"So are siblings." Bree said, smiling. "We care about each other and will do anything to make sure we're all safe from any danger."

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Chase asked.

"Yup!"

"Definitely!"

"Absolutely!"

Chase grinned. "Good. Because I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was true. Chase was lucky to have such great siblings and a great family. And thanks to them, he conquered his nightmares and the Triton App.

The never-ending nightmare finally met its end.

**The End. **

**And that is the end of this story! Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! You're all awesome!**

**Until next time! –PurpleNicole531- **


End file.
